Ese Beso
by Chobits3
Summary: todos soñamos con nuestro primer beso! para la bajista del HTT ha esperado ese beso por mas de tres semanas de relacion con la baterista! podra tener ese beso ansiado la bajista! ENTREN Y LEAN!


_**ola gente! como estan?! bueno aqui les traigo un One-Shot! en lo que subo la continuacion de "Noche Eterna" y "Alma Gemela" **_

_**espero que sea de su agrado!**_

* * *

lunes por la mañana, como siempre me encontraba lista para irme a la escuela en compañía de mi mejor amiga/novia, antes de salir de mi casa, tome mi bajo como era de costumbre, me dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro, cuando de pronto la vi… ahí parada viendo como poco a poco los copo de nieve empiezan a caer… _Siento algo cuando te veo yo, _es totalmente diferente a como cuando éramos amigas, llevábamos mas de 3 semanas como novias, muy linda cada semana de solo imaginar _esos labios que me dicen "te quiero", _que solo me lo dicen a mi… no hay duda_ que esto es algo que yo soñé, y que ahora empiezo a vivir…_

* * *

¿Como amaneció la reina de mi corazón? – me decía con su típica sonrisa, mientras me agarraba la mano_  
Yo no sé qué debo responder, y qué tengo yo que hacer, me siento extraña – _escuchar decir esas palabras cursis en ritsu, sus actos de gentileza… es totalmente nuevo para mi, _algo en mí que dice: "no importa" Yo no sé, no puedo resistirme a ti – _bien gracias – conteste con una pequeña dificultad

* * *

Caminábamos hacia la escuela tomadas de la mano, tantas emociones y nuevos sentimientos recién encontrados en mi, no cabe duda que _es hora de poder crecer y sentir libertad. Ahora sé que no puedo esperar… Lo soñé, ese beso que me dará, me cambiará._

Al llegar a la escuela, ritsu me dejo en mi salón de clases… nos miramos unos instantes, _algo nuevo para descubrir. Siempre imaginé qué hacer en ese momento_, _ahora sé que eso no importa, _nuestros rostros acortaban la distancia que había entre nosotras_ mi corazón está que explota, yo sé bien que..._va a llegar este momento, el momento de nuestro primer beso… pero desafortunadamente no llego, Ritsu se despidió de mi con un tierno en la mejilla.

Vi como se dirigía a la segunda planta del edificio para irse a su clase, la campana sonó y vi como el profesor se acercaba, me dirigí hacia mi lugar…

Mis clases acabaron rápidamente, me dirigí hacia el club y vi por el cristal de la puerta que todas estaban reunidas, Yui molestando a Azusa, mientras que Mugi le servía una taza de té a Ritsu… y vi como Ritsu le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas y Mugi le guiñaba el ojo, que significaba eso, acaso ellas dos tienen algo mas… será que Ritsu sale con ambas.

Decidí entrar y vi como ritsu se percató de mi presencia en el club, rápidamente saltó de su lugar para poderme abrazar, apenas y pude reaccionar para luego caer las dos al suelo ella sobre mi, en ese momento se me olvido lo de Mugi… no cabe duda que estoy completamente enamorada de esta loca, hiperactiva chica. _  
_El resto de la tarde en el club fue normal, como siempre no ensayamos… el tiempo se nos paso volando cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era algo tarde, así que guardamos todas las cosas antes de irnos.

* * *

¡Que día tan divertido! – vi como exclamaba Yui con tanta energía _  
_¡¿Por qué lo dices?! – le pregunte un poco curiosa, ya que solo puedo pasar el tiempo en la sala del club con ellas, debido a que yo iba en otra clase.

Porque Ricchan no dejaba de hacer bromas en el salón de clases – ahora era Mugi quien me respondía a la pregunta que había hecho, para luego mirar con enojo a mi Novia y vi como Ritsu se escondía detrás de Azusa – pero no te preocupes Mio-chan, Ricchan no hizo nada malo – me contesto Mugi

Bueno chicas mañana será otro día hoy tenemos que descansar – esta vez fue Ritsu quien hablo mientras daba un ligero bostezo y se estiraba.

* * *

Llegamos al lugar de siempre, donde Mugi, Azusa y Yui agarraban el mismo camino, cruzaron la avenida y vi como se alejaban mis amigas, mientras tanto Ritsu y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas casas…

"_Es hora de poder crecer y sentir libertad, ahora sé que no puedo esperar… Lo soñé, ese beso que ella me dará, me cambiara" _caminaba a la par de Ritsu íbamos tomadas de las manos, no podía evitar sonrojarme por cada gesto lindo que tenia ella conmigo, _sé muy bien que hoy el sol brillará_ no importa si esta por caer la noche sé que brillara. _  
_Habíamos caminado por mas de 20 minutos con dirección a mi casa, al llegar sentía que mi corazón se empezaba a destrozar. "_Ahora sé que no puedo esperar, lo soñé, ese beso que ella me dará" _pero aunque lo hubiese soñado sé que no llegara ahora, Ritsu no tendrá el valor suficiente para poder iniciarlo…

* * *

Muy bien princesa ya llegamos a tu destino – me decía Ritsu quien soltaba mi mano al dejarme enfrente a la puerta de mi casa

Gracias Ritsu por acompañarme – dije en voz baja, me sentía triste pues ya llevábamos algo de tiempo siendo novias y aun no me daba mi primer beso, vi como ella se daba media vuelta dándome la espalda… mientras yo iba bajando mi mirada lentamente hacia el suelo

Mio – escuche como Ritsu susurraba mi nombre, rápidamente dirigí mis ojos hacia ella… me miraba directamente con esos ojos color miel.

¿¡Que pasa Rit – pero no pude terminar la pregunta cuando mis labios fueron sellados por los suyos en un lindo y cálido beso que me proporcionaba, ahí me encontraba, parada enfrente a la puerta de mi casa con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello... mientras ella me tenia abrazada por la cintura, nos encontrabamos sumergidas en un beso tan ansiado por mi, en una atmosfera perfecta, _ese beso _perfecto _lo soñé, _y sé que _me cambiara… _

* * *

**_y que tal?! espero que les haya gustado!? espero sus REVIEWS :) _**

**_sale nos vemos chicos! _**


End file.
